Pants !
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: Its a hot summers day and McGonagall has arranged a new seating plan. Hermione is in front of Ron, and being Ron, what does he notice ? Please review :D


Hey guys another story from me. Our sad teacher at school tried this seating plan malarkey and so that was where I got my idea from, set in fifth/sixth year. Hopefully this is a humorous story, but lets not get hopeful lol. The characters are a bit OOC but oh well, there still amazing. Please** read and review! **

**Disclaimer: if I had a galleon for everytime I wished Potter was mine; I'd have more money that Gringotts bank :D**

**Pants !**

The class made their way in for another hour of transfiguration. Ron, Harry and Hermione shuffled in amongst the crowd and sat down, groaning sleepily as they did so. However before they could get to their desks, Professor McGonagall coughed loudly from hers and stood up, her nostrils flaring and her attitude anything but welcoming.

"As of late I have noticed a certain laziness amongst my students that I do not tolerate. I have tried detentions, more homework, even a hardworking spell, of which some seem to be immune". I swear she looked at me; Ron thought and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "So, in order to cure this, shall we say, temporary comatose behavior, I have devised a seating plan of which all of you shall obey no exceptions". Groans echoed around the room as the students took in this new piece of information. "Now, I know that there are a few in this class who actually want to pass with flying colours", she smiled at Hermione, whose chest puffed out a little at this flattery, "but most of you haven't got a hard working bone in your body, or so it seems. I know that you are able to pull off the magic, you just have no enthusiasm, and sitting away from your friends may enable you to concentrate, so- on each desk is a students name, and that is where he or she will sit for the remaining of this term. We have five weeks left until the summer holidays and if behavior and grades improve, then I shall consider loosening the reins a little".

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who each looked worried. Both Harry and Ron were thinking the same thoughts: If grades improve? Without Hermione? McGonagall's having a laugh! Epic fail maybe, but improving grades? Ron groaned, and said "Well, see you in a bit then", and went to find his seat. He didn't have to look far, as he found himself seated on the back first row, in the corner. Harry was seated near the front, unfortunately in the next seat to Draco Malfoy. And, as if on queue, Draco Malfoy began with his sneering taunts.

"Potter! Don't sit too close, wouldn't want to catch something you see", followed by many sniggers from his fellow Slytherins. Harry, however stuck up his middle finger and said loudly for everyone to hear "Go swivel Malfoy, I hear it's what you do best", and pointedly looked over at Crabbe. Malfoy flushed a delicate red and opened his mouth to retort, but Professor McGonagall told everyone to hush and be seated.

However, Hermione was still wandering around the classroom, but when she walked towards the back and saw her name magically suspended in mid air a few centimeters above her desk, she looked surprised, she was one seat in front of Ron. She sat down, still surprised, if McGonagall wanted to split friendship groups up, then why was she right by Ron? However, she carried on as usual, laying out her parchment, the main black quill and ink bottles ready to take vigorous notes.

McGonagall smiled and said "Well, now that sorted with, today we will be learning how to transfigure…."

Bloody hell, what have I done to deserve this? I like to think I'm a good person, I've never done anything terribly offensive, I eat my 5 a day, well if 5 a day includes apple and mandrake flavored beans, I'm a good friend and I do my homework (or rather Hermione does), and my punishment is this? Sitting through McGonagall's droning speeches about how to turn water into wine. Maybe Jesus was a wizard, and that's how he managed to… focus Weasley! What's Harry doing? Throwing Malfoy evil looks no doubt. Yep. What's he writing? I haven't got anything on my parchment.

Ron looked down at his single battered quill and his scrunched up parchment, and rolled his eyes. I bet Hermione would let me copy her notes if this stupid seating plan …. Wait, where is Hermione?

Ron's eyes searched the classroom and he couldn't see her. His heart started to thump a bit faster. Calm down, she can't have got far, what are you getting all worried for? His eyes searched the classroom again, with no luck. However he heard it, a delicate, quick scratching of quill on parchment that only Hermione makes. Graceful, yet determined. And there she was, right in front of him. How did I not notice? He watched her intently. She had her hair up in a scrunchie today, and Ron could see the top of her neck. He crossed his arms and lay his head on them, placed up on the desk. He could see a few freckles just behind her ear, and he smiled slightly, knowing that they had at least one thing in common.

The double lesson dragged by and the sun began to steadily rise into the sky. Being the end of June, the weather was indeed beginning to show its true summer characteristics, and soon the classroom was a bit warmer than usual. Ron leaned back, stretching and looking out the window. A bird flew past, and Ron longed to be outside, under the shade of one of the big willow trees (just not the whomping sort!). He turned his attention back towards the front and went to pick up his quill when his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Hermione's robes were sitting on the back of her chair, and she was sitting, still taking notes, in her shirt and skirt. No robes! Ron had to repeat this to himself. He took this chance to look her up and down without anyone catching him. He was at the back of the classroom after all, where he could see but not be seen. He could see a feint outline of a white cotton bra through her blouse. He saw a leg twisted around her chair leg, and her long sock had fallen down slightly, revealing what looked like a very smooth knee cap.

Ron blushed a little as he surveyed her, knowing that he would possibly die if she suddenly turned around and caught him looking. He nearly had a heart attack as Hermione made a sudden movement. Her hand raised into the air and she had leaned forward to sit on the edge of her seat. She opened her mouth to speak a second after Professor McGonagall nodded her head at Hermione to speak.

"The problems that can occur when doing this spell is the fact that you are making things appear that aren't there. It not merely transfiguration, although one may think it to be..There are many things in wine that are not present in water, like sugar, flavorings, and preservatives. In order to produce a successful result, one must require complete concentration and lots of practice. Sorry to attract attention to Seamus here, but as shown some spells can literally blow up in your face when not practiced correctly".

The class laughed, Seamus included and McGonagall gave here an approving nod and awarded ten points to Gryffindor. Hermione smiled satisfied and stayed in her position, sitting on the edge of her seat and leaning forward eagerly. Ron smiled to himself at Hermione's usual behavior. She's going to be Minister for Magic one day, mark my words. Imagine what I'd be like minister for magic. I'd make it illegal not to be ginger, imagine that a planet full of gingers! And I'd have a house elf, to do all my errands for me, better not let Hermione hear me say that. I'd also like to-

Ron stopped dead, his thoughts broken as he saw a flash of red from Hermione's direction. He slowly looked down, and due to Hermione's current seating arrangements, her shirt had risen up slightly, due to her leaning forward. Some where along the line, her skirt had slipped few inches. (Well it is a hot day Ron thought), and there they were.

Hermione's pants. Red to be precise, with the words "Mickey Mouse" on the white waist line, and a small round shape etched either side of it. Ron stared transfixed on this sudden revealing image and chuckled.

Which gained Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, do you find my class amusing?"

"No, Professor."

"Interesting?"

"Of course Professor"

"Well then perhaps, you would like to join me up here and demonstrate how you change water into wine please". Ron reluctantly got up and walked towards the front. Bloody hell surely this is some sort of karma? I look at Hermione's pants, which by the way would look better on my bedroom floor- Weasley control yourself this is not the right time! and here I am, inevitably humiliating my self in front of the whole class, and the person that matters the most….

He stood in front of the cup, the class looking at him expectantly. He made eye contact with Harry who grimaced as if to say: I don't know either, and the looked back down at the cup. I wish I could just drown in that water, thought Ron as he watched the small amount swirl in the cup.

"Now, say the spell, and think what colour you want the wine to be, _hopefully_ it should change, that is if you have been paying attention Mr. Weasley. My class is of course, interesting."

Ron looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, but all Ron had on his mind was Mickey Mouse. What on earth is a Mickey Mouse, a muggle designer perhaps? Red really does look good on Hermione he wandered.

"Any day now Mr. Weasley".

"Right, um, Aperanium!"

The class waited with baited breathe as Professor McGonagall walked over and picked up the glass. She inspected it, tapping it with her wand at one point, and then she placed it back down.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it seems, for a first go, that was very successful". She waved her wand and the liquid rose out of the cup and floated for the class to see. Indeed, what appeared to be red liquid was now present in the cup. "Sorry to disappoint, but this is not wine, you have merely just turned the water red, but a few hours practice and you will have it right in no time, ten points to Gryffindor".

Ron smiled, and although he hated to admit it, he was rather proud at getting something, well not right, but half way there for once. He sat back down at his desk, and Hermione turned to him.

"That was so good for your first go Ron, well done". He could hardly collect himself at this new piece of praise. Ron beamed and he looked over at Harry who had a grin plastered on his face. He had obviously just seen Ron's reaction, and at once Ron's smile dropped and he threw him a look that clearly said: Shut up Harry.

"Out of curiosity Mr. Weasley, why red?" Ron's head jerked up and he couldn't help but flush a little at McGonagall's question. "I never said what preference of wine".

"Oh, erm, my mum likes red wine, first thing that came into my head I suppose", he invented wildly.

"Very well, class dismissed, but next week I shall want a demonstration from all of you so extra practice is needed…" she was drowned out by the scraping of chairs across the floor, as everyone scrambled to gather their parchment and quills. To Ron's annoyance, Hermione put her robes back on and picked up her bag, coming to stand by him as they waited for Harry.

"You did very well today Ron, I'm sure we will be able to do an hour practice tonight, although I do have that Herbology paper that is due in three weeks, I should really get that done, but wine! Can you believe that, I hope there's some sort of rule against using it for recreational purposes, imagine Fred and George with a spell turning water into wine, there wouldn't be a sober person around for miles! I-

"Don't worry Mrs. Granger, I'm sure professor Dumbledore has thought this through. No one will be turning water into wine outside of this classroom." Professor McGonagall smiled and bade them goodbye. Hermione nodded approvingly and smiled.

"Well, we have a free period now, what do you want to do before next lesson starts, Potions I think we have after lunch". Hermione spoke to Harry and Ron.

"Outside!" Ron said before anyone could suggest. "Look at the weather, wait for us at the entrance hall we'll l just go and get our brooms".

They soon found themselves flying towards their favourite willow tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione tottering behind quickly. The glorious sunlight bathed them, and they relaxed. Ron found himself wandering about Hermione's pants again. Mickey mouse… Mickey Mouse… hmm I bet Dad knows who it is. It's obviously a muggle thing or else I would know. Or would I? I'm not exactly fashion idol number one around here, most of my clothes are hand me down and I've never even stepped foot inside a clothes shop apart from Madam Malkin's.

They were soon involved in a heated discussion about the previous Quidditch game whilst Hermione sat with her very battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _

"Hermione?" Ron looked towards Hermione waiting for a reaction. Little did he know that the tiniest thrill went through her at the sound of her name on his lips.

"No".

"What's – wait I haven't even said anything yet!".

She looked over at him, a smirk playing on her lips, something that made Ron's mind go into overdrive "_Hermione can I copy your notes from today's lesson, you see I forgot to write mine down…."_

"No actually, although..."

"Ron!"

"Fine never mind about the notes. I was just wandering, what's a Mickey Mouse".

Harry and Hermione looked up in surprise. However it was Harry that answered.

"It's a children' cartoon programme, very old programme, about a mouse, and his friends and a dog, called Pluto, Pluto was always my favourite, I just find it funny that Goofy and Pluto are both dogs, and yet Goofy can talk, like a human, and Pluto can't, I mean there was this one episode where…".

Hermione and Ron were looking at him weirdly surprised. "Wow, who knew, Harry Potter likes cartoons", Ron began to laugh as Harry had the decency to blush a vivid red.

"Ron, where did you hear about Mickey Mouse, it's part of muggle history really, dating back to 1928 and its very popular amongst muggle children from all generations, and not likely to appear in the wizarding world".

Pants! Oh no, not the right adjective to use right now, what should I say? Crap, crap, crap

"Oh, I, erm heard the phrase from a first year, wandered what it was".

"Oh, okay".

Hermione made her way up to her dormitory, sleep taking over her body as she dropped her bag on the floor. It was almost nine o'clock, quite early for a Friday night, but together with the heat and today's work, it had taken its toll. She reached into her trunk and pulled out some nightwear. She hung her robe up on the frame of her bed and undressed. Just as she was about to pull up her shorts for bed, she gasped. Her red pants, with the words, Mickey Mouse etched onto them was what she was currently wearing.

So, that's where he got the phrase from.

A small thrill went through her as she imagined Ron looking at her whilst she leaned forward in class. Well, it's not like I leant forward on purpose now was it? She grinned mischievously. I mean, anyone's sock can slip down on its own accord, just a simple mistake….

Hermione climbed into bed smiling. 'So that's why the water went red'.

Hey guys hope u like it I spent a while on this planning it all out and that, and how the ending was going to go. **PLEASE REVIEW JUST CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW :D**


End file.
